Weathering the Storm
by tegs
Summary: Astrid relaxes at home on a stormy day with some tea, a book, and cute weatherman.


The teakettle squeals to life as the water reaches a boiling temperature. Astrid heads into the kitchen to turn off the noise and search for the largest mug she can find. "Ahh gotcha" she pulls down a bright blue one with a simple white dove design from the top shelf. She has to stand on her toes to reach it and almost slips as a result of her overly-large comfy socks. Astrid sets the mug down and turns to the pantry to pull out her honey jar and chamomile tea. Filling the mug with hot water she adds a teaspoon of honey, lowers her tea bag in, and watches the herbs and sugar turn the water a warm brown in a random pattern of small swirls.

A loud rumble brings her out of her reverie and she looks out of the window with a worried frown. _This storm is really coming down, I hope it doesn't last too much longer. I need to get out for a run sometime this week or my hips are going to be getting that chocolate cake from last night. _Astrid grabs her mug off the counter and heads back towards the bedroom.

It's a charming room. The furniture is all white, accented with a frosted blue color that matches the comforter and curtains. A string of photographs hangs above the head of the bed and Christmas lights frame her favorite place in the house, her reading nook. Big enough for two people, the nook is padded with a large frosted blue cushion and lined with simple white pillows for extra comfort and back support. A fluffy yellow blanket is thrown over the cushion and a stack of books stands precariously in the corner.

Astrid heads towards the nook and carefully balances her mug while snuggling up in the blanket. She picks up the remote and flips on the TV across the room. The room is suddenly alive with the rich colors of Animal Planet. She sees two lionesses chasing after a gazelle but is not quite sure which one she wants to have the happy ending. She opens the guide and searches the menu for her favorite news station.

"And now your nightly news at five with Fishlegs Ingerman... " A sturdy young man with a kind face and a small smile appears on the screen. His arms fold gracefully across his chest as the camera pans right. The announcer continues "...and Ruffnut Thorsten." A tall woman with a wild smile appears on screen and laughs at something unheard by the audience as the camera again pans right "With Snotlout Jorgenson on Sports ..." A short burly looking man appears on screen, smirks and flexes while the camera and announcer continues "... and Hiccup Haddock with the weather." A young lanky man with a large gapped-toothed smile appears on screen. He fiddles with his hands before throwing them behind his back and shuffles over to the rest of the crew on screen. Astrid's chest tightens at the site of him and a smile creeps on her face despite her best efforts. "Hey you forgot about me." comes a wild voice from the TV, "Tuffnut Thorsten. Out in the field guy with the camera and microphone and the van and stuff." A tall man appears on screen with goofy grin and a microphone held tight in his grip. It's obvious he and the lady anchor are siblings if not twins. The camera zooms out to include all five of the crew members. The announcer gives and audible sigh and continues, "First on the scene and first in the newsroom, this is Berk 30 Action News at Five."

Fishlegs opens. "An unfortunate event happened this morning when a man opened fire in Hooligan Park, shooting several birds as they flew over head. The police have just released that the shooter, Dagur Deranged, thought the birds were dragons and was quote 'trying to save Berk from a dragon attack'."

_Oh dear, _thought Astid, _and what an unfortunate last name. _She takes her first sip of tea and sighs, snuggling further into the blanket and pillows. The news continues on in the background and Astrid starts reading one of the books from the corner. Her tea is about half gone when the news shifts to the weather.

"And now over to Hiccup with the weather..." directed Ruffnut.

Hiccup stands in front of a large interactive map of the Archipelago. "There is a major low pressure storm making its way through the archipelago with thunderstorms and heavy rainfall expected to last the week." Hiccup's hands move chaotically around the screen indicating the direction of the storm and pointing out sites of heavy rainfall. The map zooms in on Berk and his hands are back at it again, moving with the colorful storm and dancing with the map as he clicks and expands areas that are already showing signs of mudslides and flooding. It's completely mesmerizing. Astrid feels a stir in her stomach as she watches his movements, remembering what those same hands were doing last night. Hiccup's face turns serious, "Prepare you homes and stock up supplies in advance, this is looking to be the worst storm the Archipelago has seen in decades. Back to you Fishlegs." Hiccup's segment ends and the camera switches to show Ruffnut and Fishlegs both with worried looks. The news report ends so Astrid clicks off the TV and concentrates on finishing her book and drinking her tea.

She is about three quarters of the way through her book when she decides to start dinner, nothing special just chicken parmesan over noodles with vegetables. _Oops okay burnt chicken parmesan over noodles _she laughs at herself. As Astrid sets the dish on the counter, she sees a black blur zoom across the kitchen to the front door. _That damn cat has a superpower for knowing when he arrives. _Astrid shakes her head at Toothless' antics.

"Az. I home. What is that delicious smell?" Hiccup rounds the corner soaked to the bone with a big smile on his face. Astrid smiles for a second then starts to protest about his state of dress pushing him towards their bedroom.

"Hiccup Haddock, you get out of the kitchen this instant and put some dry clothes on. You are leaving a puddle the size of Texas in..." Hiccup suddenly turns and grabs her around the waist, pulling her towards him. She shrieks with laughter and half-heartedly pulls away trying to minimize her exposure with the drenched clothes to no avail. Hiccup smiles his big toothy grin and she can't help herself.

_Whack! _She lands a punch on his upper arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup lets her go and rubs at the now sore arm.

"That's for getting me all wet..." Astrid smiles. She grabs a hold of his jacket and pulls him towards her. Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist and their lips meet in a very wet, very passionate embrace. "... and that's for everything else!" Astrid breathes when the kiss breaks. "Now go put some dry clothes on. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"As milady commands." Hiccup saunters towards their room slowly stripping his clothes. He turns with a goofy grin before entering their room and blows her a kiss.

_Guess I won't be finishing that book tonight after all _Astrid thinks as she shakes her head at her now wet clothes and smiles.


End file.
